


MALEC SNIPPET

by tessierose



Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, The Mortal Instruments, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Boy Kisses, Cassandra Clare - Freeform, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, ahhh, alec lightwood/Magnus bane - Freeform, im so excited rn, the lost book of the white, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessierose/pseuds/tessierose
Summary: CASSANDRA CLARE RELEASED A MALEC SNIPPED FOR THE LOST BOOK OF THE WHITE!!





	MALEC SNIPPET

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. NOT THE CHARACTER NOT THE PLOT THESE ARE NOT MY WORDS... I CAN'T WRITE LMAO.. AGAIN THIS IS CASSANDRA'S NOT MINE 

 

The two of them went straight for the bed, kissing and pulling and stumbling over each other, nearly falling over in the process. They tumbled onto the mattress in a tangle and clawed their way toward the headboard, hands in each other’s hair, on each other’s bodies, stirring each other to incandescent life.

Magnus tore himself away from Alec’s lips and yanked futilely at the knots that kept the bedsheet looped around the Shadowhunter’s body. “How did you tie this thing on?” he growled.

Alec, lips kiss-swollen and eyes dazed with desire, didn’t seem able to respond — he just went for the buttons on Magnus’ shirt with shaking fingers before eventually giving up and just tearing the garment apart down the middle, sending buttons flying across the room. Finally, more out of frustration that expediency, Magnus flicked his wrist at the bedsheet as if shooing away a fly and sent the entire thing fluttering somewhere over the Indian Ocean.

Alec raised his head to watch the sheet disappear. When he looked back at Magnus, the warlock was gazing down at him with a deep seriousness in his gold-green eyes. “You spend your entire life looking out and sacrificing for people,” Magnus said, and his gentle fingers traced their way along Alec’s bare torso, making him shiver. “It’s your turn to just lay back and relax …”

 

AND OFC THE SNIPPET ENDING IS TORTURE ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! (SORRY WRITING IN CAPS TO DIFFERENTIATE AND BECAUSE I'M EXCITED)


End file.
